Uncommon Love
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Morph joins the brotherhood, but, the Ex-Men are after her...
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ 'THE MAGIC IN ME' FIRST, IT PROBABLY WON'T MAKE MUCH SINCE IF YOU DON'T. THANKS, MUCH LOVE! **

**P.S. I OWN THE EX-MEN AS A WHOLE, AND I OWN AND LOVE MORPH!**

Uncommon Love- by PS

I had run away. Again.

My midnight blue hair trailed along behind me as I ran through the dark streets of New York City.

I could tell that the rest of the Ex-Men was after me, I could feel it.

Feara wouldn't be happy if I ran away for good like I intended too, not that I gave a shit.

They would try all their tricks to catch me, but, unfortunately for them, I knew all their weaknesses.

I skid on the ground as I rounded a corner, nearly falling.

I ran a bit faster, my breath coming out in puffs, the thin jacket I wore providing little warmth.

Suddenly, I felt a presence.

I turned slowly, my hair whipping around my face.

"Hello Seer."

The girl before me was short and thin, her strawberry blonde hair perfectly positioned around her face. She was beautiful, but the thing that turned people off was her neon green eyes that could look straight through things.

"Hello Morph." Her voice like twinkling bells she stared at me, her pupils showing, meaning that she was not in 'seeing through' mode.

"What do you want Seer?"

She leaned against a wall, her arms crossing, "you know what Morphie. Feara's not happy. She wants you back so that she can show you who's boss."

My muscles tightened, preparing for a fight, "well then, she can come and drag me back herself."

Seer's face was somber, "I agree. That's why I'm letting you go."

I stared at her, my golden eyes wide, "what do you mean?"

She smiled at me, a rare occurrence, "you aren't supposed to be with us Morph. Only she doesn't see that."

I blinked, "see you later Seer."

She dipped her head to me, "you better hurry up and leave the city. She wants you bad."

I knew what she meant. Feara not only liked my powers but she and her brother, Rex, were sexually attracted to me too.

"Thanks Seer. I won't forget this."

She looked down the alley, "you shouldn't. It's never wise to forget one's enemies face."

And with that I turned and ran down the alley, my eyes wide, the fear of the Ex-Men driving me on…

_The Next day_

I was in a truck stop, cleaning away the grime of the streets, trying not to forget my enemies faces.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. Wide golden eyes stared back, popping against a pale face that was framed by long midnight blue hair that shone in the artificial light. A slim torso that showed enough bust alerting you that I was, indeed, female. Curvy hips, and short legs encased in gray jeans followed.

I shook my head to myself and straightened my blue tank top and fingered the moon pendant that hung from a silver chain.

I pulled on a leather jacket that I had stolen and pulled my hair into a ponytail. After I had made myself presentable I left the truck stop, pondering on hitching a ride.

As I started walking a figure called out to me, "hey, you!"

I felt my powers surge, ready to defend me in the most primal of ways.

I turned slowly to see a woman behind me, her hair red, her eyes a strange yellow color. But, what really caught my attention was her blue reptilian skin.

"I know what you are."

I flicked my attention to her words, "w-what?"

"You're a mutant, like me. I'm Mystique."

I stared at her for a moment, then, I ran.

I was best at that after all.

I heard her calling to me, but I ran faster, my legs pumping at an amazing rate.

Once I was far enough I stopped, my chest heaving as leaned against a wall.

Who was that lady? A mutant? Like me?

"You can't run from me Morph."

I gasped and snapped my head to the right, and leaning against the same wall as me was Mystique, a smile curving her lips.

"How do you know my name?"

She pushed herself off the wall and paced closer to me, I inched away.

"I know a lot about you Morph. Abusive father; sleep-inducing powers; the Ex-Men; always running, running, running."

I stared at her, "who are you?"

She smiled at me, and changed shape, her face morphing into Feara's. "I'm any one you want me to be."

I stared at her in wonder, "you-you're a shape shifter!"

She went back to her original form, "yes. And a messenger. My boss has heard of you, and he likes your talents, he wants you to join us."

My brow furrowed, "and who's your boss?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "his name is Magneto."

My eyes widened, "you mean _the_ Magneto wants me for his team?"

She smiled, "yes. He likes your talents."

I swallowed, I would never have to stoop down again, I could even battle the Ex-Men with their protection, "yes."

She smiled, "then lets go then."

And as she walked away I followed, looking back over my shoulder like I always did…

_Magneto's Headquarters'_

"This is Morph Magneto."

I watched as the man named Magneto stared down at me, his blue eyes piercing into my soul, prying me apart.

"Hello Morph. I'm intrigued, what, exactly, are your talents."

I was intimidated. All around me were mutants. Mystique stood by Magneto's side, obviously his right hand woman. Everyone stared at me, but one boy in particular watched me.

"I make people fall to sleep sir."

He smiled at me and the people around me chuckled, all but that boy.

His hair was a sandy blonde, and his tawny eyes watched my every move, as though he would pounce if I did something wrong. He played with a lighter in his hand.

"I see, anything else?"

I felt pride well up in me, he was genuinely interested, "yes sir. My talents range far and wide: I can make people fall into a coma-like state; I can go into their minds while they sleep, make them do my bidding; I require little sleep; and I can take their energy as they sleep and make it my own. Oh, and I can see pretty well in the dark."

Magneto leaned back in his chair and inhaled deeply, "interesting, very interesting. Do you truly wish to join us?"

I nodded, "yes. Yes, I do sir."

He smiled, "good; Mystique."

Mystique came up to me and took my hand, "repeat these words, 'I promise to fulfill my duty to the Brotherhood and never to betray them. I will help Magneto in his journey to make the world a mutant filled place.'"

I repeated the words, my voice never quivering. The whole room stared at me as I did so.

Magneto smiled at me, "congratulations Morph, you're part of the team."

I smiled back, my head filled with warmth and trust.

"Pyro," Magneto called, "take Morph to her room."

I turned and saw the boy that had stared at me come forward.

He looked at me for a moment, then looked away, "c'mon."

I followed him out of the room, feeling both Magneto and Mystique's eyes on me the entire time…

**FIRST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE TWLL ME, CUZ I WON'T... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, THE SECOND CHAPTER; HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

Chapter Two-by PS

I followed the boy named Pyro down the winding hallways, both of us silent.

I cleared my throat, "so, do you like it here?"

For a moment he didn't answer, then, "look kid, the less you talk the longer you'll survive here."

My brow furrowed and my eyes sparked, "what are you trying to say?"

He stopped suddenly and turned to me, "I'm saying that if you don't shut up you'll be killed. So, shut up."

I felt the anger stir and the power rise, "look, I don't know who you think you are, but no one talks to me like that!"

He looked at me for a moment, then, incredibly, a smile touched his lips, "hm, maybe you will fit in here after all."

He turned again and started walking, after a moment I followed, pondering his words and his facial expression…

"Here we are, you're new room."

I stared at the door, "I'll never be able to find my way here I hope you know."

He laughed softly, "I know, maybe I'll help you find it again."

I stared at him, was he _flirting _with me? I sniffed, "well, don't expect to be invited in!"

He smiled slowly at me, "wouldn't dream of it."

And with that he turned and started walking away.

I watched for a moment until he turned a corner, then, I rounded on my door and opened it…

The walls were a beige that blended into the room; lamps dotted the room, bringing enough light into the room without opening the curtains; a bathroom looked white and clean; a circle of chairs was in the middle of the room; a flat-screen TV. stared at me; and my king sized bed was blue and inviting.

I sighed to myself and dropped my book bag on the coffee table, not caring when a shirt fell out.

I went to the bathroom and showered, relishing the hot water and the fresh smell of the soap.

After pulling on a huge t-shirt and brushing my hair I fell into my new bed, falling straight into an inviting sleep…

"_Mommy, when will Daddy be home?"_

_My mother smiled at me, tucking a piece of black hair behind me ear, "soon sweetie, we should get some sleep. You can sleep in here with Mommy."_

_I squealed and climbed into my parents' huge bed, snuggling under the covers._

_My mother, in all her beauty, smiled at me, "good night honey."_

_I smiled back, "night Mommy!"_

_She turned off the lamp and held me close, both of us falling to sleep…_

"_What the hell have you done?"_

_I woke up with a start and looked around._

_My father stood beside the bed, his eyes wide. I looked over to where he stared._

_I gasped as I took in my mother's pale, still body._

"_Mommy?"_

_My father fell by her side, "what have you done? Oh, Emily, my Emily, wake up, please…"_

_Thick tears fell down his cheeks as I stared at my parents in horror._

_Suddenly, my father rounded on me, "you bitch! You did this! You're one of them!"_

_I shook my head, not believing it, no, I wasn't one of them, whoever they were._

_My father jumped up and grabbed my neck, trying to choke me, I screamed and felt a jolt in my chest._

_I was terrified as my father fell to the ground, fast asleep; the jolt in my chest was gone, instead replaced by cold dread…_

I woke up with a start, not _that_ dream again!

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and clutched the cream colored sheets.

I still remembered my father's rage and the coldness of my mother's hand…

I shook my head violently and took a deep breath, he couldn't hurt me anymore.

_No, _a voice whispered in my head, _he can't. But the memories can._

I licked my lips, holding onto the collar of my shirt as though it would save my life…

"First, we'll eat some breakfast, then, we'll go to the gym and warm-up, and then, we'll go and have practice."

I hardly listened as Mystique told me our schedule, she had decided to take me under her wing, teaching me as her own little apprentice.

"Morph, are you listening?"

I looked up at her, her yellow eyes boring into mine, "okay, what's going on?"

I shrugged, "nothing, just tired I guess."

She stared at me, "well, if you're sure…"

I nodded, "I'm positive, c'mon, I'm starving!"

I took her hand and dragged her to the kitchens, but, the only thing I felt in my stomach was dread…

**SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT, SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE! I OWN THE EX-MEN AS A WHOLE!**

Chapter Three-by PS

I picked at my breakfast, not hungry for the eggs that Mystique had laid out in front of me.

The kitchens were huge, we were, after all, in a run down hotel.

"What, don't like my cooking?" Mystique smiled at me teasingly.

I tried to smiled back and failed, "no, I'm just not that hungry after all I guess."

She sat down at the bar across from me, "Morph, are you okay? I mean, you've been acting strangely all morning."

I took a drink from my glass of orange juice, "of course. What time is practice?"

She stared at me still, but politely obeyed my wishes not to speak about it, "in about an hour. You can go and grab some gym clothes of you want."

I bit my lip.

She noticed, "oh gosh, we need to take you out shopping, later though, you can borrow some of my clothes for now."

She quickly scraped off our plates in the trash, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to her room…

"Are you sure about this?"

She smiled at me as I stood in front of her in the "gym" clothes.

"Of course. This way all the guys will be enchanted and not paying attention. Then, you can attack."

I bit my lip. I was wearing a pair of jean booty shorts and a tank top that clung to my torso.

Mystique suddenly took my hand and dragged me over to her closet.

"Here, you can have these, I don't wear them anyway."

She dropped a pair of converse sneakers into my hands.

But these converse were high, going up the calves, and a beautiful blue color that reminded me of the twilight.

"Really? Thanks, I'll wear them now!"

I pulled them on, surprised that they were a perfect fit.

But, before I could ask questions she was herding me to the door again, leading me out to practice…

Magneto smiled at me as I arrived with Mystique, but I didn't miss the look he gave Mystique. An intense look of longing, and lust was shot at her.

She missed it though.

"Okay Morph, all you have to do is simple, beat the other guy."

I blinked, "who am I up against?"

Mystique spoke up, "we're working in groups today. You and I are on a team and Sabertooth and Pyro are."

I swallowed, "okay then. Let's go."

The arena was wide, and large. Magneto and some of the others watched, but I knew what they wanted.

A good show of the new girl being beaten. Well, sorry guys, not today.

Mystique spoke to me quietly, "you take Sabertooth, Magneto wants to see if you can beat him, and I'll take Pyro."

I nodded, trying not to dwell on my new opponent to much.

A bell rang and our opponents stepped into the ring.

Pyro's face was glum as he stared at me, his eyes dark with an unknown emotion.

But I turned my face towards "Sabertooth."

The guy was huge! Almost seven feet tall and more muscled than a weight lifter on steroids he was obviously going to kill me when he got his hands on me.

Inwardly I smirked, _if _he got his hands on me that was.

Mystique made the first move, running towards Pyro and he met her head on.

I swerved backwards as he nearly ran into me.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I turned just in time to duck the charging Sabertooth.

I gasped as he rounded around, his black eyes charged on me.

I backed up and cart wheeled to the side as he came at me again.

Mystique was going hand on hand combat with Pyro, trying to occupy him as I took care of our big problem.

I clenched my jaw and willed myself not to move as the huge beast-man charged at me again.

He caught me in his hands and slammed me against the wall.

He put his head close to my neck and breathed in my scent, "mmm, you smell good. I wonder if you'll taste good too?"

I glanced at Mystique and was surprised when tawny eyes met my own.

I was trapped within them.

Pyro's eyes were angry and hot, but the anger wasn't directed towards me, it was towards Sabertooth.

Suddenly, he broke contact as Mystique came at him again.

I looked back to my own opponent and caught his eyes.

I felt the power surge as I held his black eyes.

I could picture my golden eyes flashing as I muttered to Sabertooth, "you're getting sleepy, really sleepy."

His eyelids drooped and his grip was going slack.

The power rose even more and I let to go full force, knocking him to the ground, fast asleep.

But I wasn't done yet.

I closed my eyes and let myself walk into the darkness of sleep.

Purple clouds swirled around me and I entered Sabertooth's sleeping mind.

_Go to Pyro and stop him. Right now, he is an enemy._

I opened my eyes and watched as Sabertooth got up, almost like he was sleep walking.

He went straight over to where Pyro and Mystique fought, and at the last minute I shouted, "Mystique! Look out!"

She turned and leaped over Sabertooth, and watched as Sabertooth took out Pyro, knocking him out.

_Good, now, you can rest more easily._

Sabertooth fell to the ground next to Pyro, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

The fight was over.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! A TASTE OF MORPH'S POWERS, IMPRESSIVE HUH? BTW, I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES, SO, PLEASE FORGIVE! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR YA'LL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Chapter Four-by PS

A low clapping filled the room and I turned to see Magneto behind me, grinning wolfishly.

"Well done Morph."

I took a breath, "thank you sir."

He nodded his head, "I'm glad that I've finally seen a bit of your talent. Well done also Mystique."

Uh oh, that look again.

She nodded, "thank you Magneto."

He smiled, not pleased that she didn't see the look he gave her.

Then, he turned and left the arena.

Mystique waited until he was out of the room before she bounded over to me, her face broken in a smile, "Morph! That was amazing!"

I shrugged.

Mystique suddenly looked around, "c'mon, lets go get cleaned up, change clothes, then go shopping. My treat."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I was already being dragged away…

"Have you ever been told that you have awesome hair?"

I turned around, holding in a sigh.

Mystique had gone into another store while I waited outside, drinking a smoothie and playing with the new cell phone that Mystique had bought me.

But, instead of being left alone the boys flocked like vultures to a dead deer.

I stared at the boy this time. Good looking. Goth. And his friend that liked him was standing next to him, her face set in a grimace.

I smiled ruefully, "thanks."

I turned back around, and tried to ignore him.

But he followed me around, sitting next to me, "I'm Derek, and you are?"

I sighed, "look, Derek, you seem like a nice guy, but, I'm not interested, so…get lost."

He stared at me, open mouthed, "um. Maybe I'm not a nice guy."

I let out an angry sound, "I'm sure you're not. But I'm still not interested."

Suddenly, his friend spoke up, "c'mon Derek, little Miss. Bitchiness isn't interested obviously."

I froze, "excuse me, little Miss. Skeleanimal?"

She put her hands on her hips, "you heard me bitch!"

I opened my mouth, but suddenly, "is that the only insult you know?"

I turned around and saw a very angry Pyro standing there.

Derek suddenly grew defensive, "excuse me, we were having a conversation here."

Pyro scoffed, "yeah, right. To me it looks like an insult competition. And a bad one at that."

He didn't wait for a response, "c'mon."

He grabbed my arm and a couple of bags and dragged me away.

I stared at him, "um, thanks."

He nodded curtly, "sure, whatever."

I stopped us, "are you mad at me?"

His jaw clenched, "hell no. I'm _annoyed_ at those assholes who were talking to you like that."

I shrugged, "the guy was just the flirting, and the girl was-"

He stared at me, "whoa, wait, that douche bag was _flirting_ with you?"

Annoyance flared, "you know, maybe some people find me attractive!"

He looked me up and down, his eyes heated, "maybe? I'm pretty sure a lot of people do honey."

I fought down a blush, "right. Sure."

He looked around us, his tawny eyes shining, "what are you doing here anyway?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was shopping. You know, that's what a mall is generally for."

He smiled, "yeah, I got that."

I suddenly noticed that he was still holding my arm, and that I didn't mind.

Apparently, he noticed to, he let go, "sorry."

I shrugged and looked around, "my guide should be around here somewhere…"

Pyro shrugged, "c'mon, I'm sure you're _guide _can get home by themselves. I'll take you on home."

I tried to protest but he was dragging my arm again, this time, away from my friend…

**SORRY FOR ALL THE FOUL LANGUAGE, BUT, IT HELPS TO GET THE POINT ACROSS, MUCH LOVE! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY, WOW, CHAPTER FIVE ALREADY! SHOCKER.**

Chapter Five-by PS

Pyro walked me to his car, a fire red Mercedes that stuck out in the sea of run-down and dealer cars.

He opened my door and shoved me in, and thankfully I landed gracefully.

He stuffed my bags in the trunk and got in, revving the engine and leaving the parking lot.

Overhead, dark clouds had united, promising a thunderstorm, a bad one.

Rock music hummed softly from the radio, and we sat together in compatible silence…

After about twenty minutes the silence was stifling.

"So, what were you doing at the mall?"

Silence. Then, "I was after you and Mystique."

I blinked, surprised, "why?"

He shrugged, his eyes trained on the road, "you guys looked like you could use some help at some moments. But, then again, maybe not."

His eyes held a twinkle, but I just stared at him, "you mean, you were spying on us."

His fists clenched on the steering wheel, "not, not really. Just looking after you really."

I crossed my arms, "why though?"

His jaw clenched, "well, you never know with Sabertooth, he might come after you. Still might."

My eyes narrowed involuntarily, "really? Well, why didn't you just tell us that instead of spying on us?"

His eyes sparked, "I already told you, I wasn't spying. And plus, maybe I could head Sabertooth off if he decided to attack."

I scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that Mystique and I can take care of ourselves."

He glanced at me, "you know Morph, you're not like any other girl I've met."

Heat flooded my face, "well, sorry to disappoint."

He blinked, his expression surprised, "you say it like it's a bad thing."

I shrugged, looking out the window, "sometimes, standing out in the crowd can be a bad thing."

He suddenly smiled, "I guess I need to tone down the hotness then, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "sure, if there was any."

He laughed lowly and pulled into our parking lot, an alley.

I went to open the door when his hand fell on my wrist, I turned to look at him.

His tawny eyes swam with emotion, "you should watch out for Sabertooth, he's a killer."

I smiled wryly, "if we're here aren't we all?"

I opened the door, swung around, and closed it on his confused face…

Everyone was there at dinner that night.

Except Magneto, of course, that is.

Mystique sat down next to me, putting a plate of spaghetti in front of me.

I twirled a noodle as I listened into the conversations around me.

"No way that guy is related to Sabertooth, they look nothing alike!"

Pyro glared at Toad, with whom he was fussing with, "no, but they have the same abilities!"

Mystique rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

Toad laughed, a sound that grated on my nerves, "sure they do kid. Not two mutants have the same talents."

Pyro growled, "you believe what you want to, and I'll believe what I want to."

And with that he stormed out, clicking a lighter, the sound echoing behind him…

I yawned to myself as I traveled down the hallway, making my way to my room.

For once, I was tired and ready for a good nights rest.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me.

I opened my mouth to yell, but, a hand covered it, stopping all noise.

"Will you shut up?"

I recognized the voice as Pyro's and I nodded.

He let go of me and I turned around, staring wide eyed at him, "what the hell was that for?"

He pulled a hand through his hair, "I needed to ask you for a favor."

I crossed my arms and cocked my hip, "what kind of favor?"

He looked away, embarrassed, "um, I have trouble sleeping, and-"

"And you want to know if I'll help you to sleep."

Pyro nodded, "yeah…"

I sighed, "alright, lead the way."

He looked at me, confused, "the way to where?"

I rolled my eyes, "you're humble abode of course."

He gulped and started walking…

Pyro's room was a long way away from my own and it seemed to be in a quiet part of the hotel.

He opened the locked door with his card and walked in, I followed him.

A simple room of beige walls; a wrought iron bed with a red duvet; a small coffee table surrounded by comfy chairs; and a bathroom.

He clicked on a lamp and spread his arms, "well. My room."

I looked around a moment more, then, nodded, "nice place."

He shrugged, "it'll do. So, what do I need to do?"

I shrugged, "do you want to drift off slowly or fall asleep right away?"

He scratched his head, "drift off I guess."

I nodded, "alright, sit on the bed please."

He did as I said, staring at me as he did so.

I shifted uncomfortably where I stood, "do you plan on sleeping in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket?"

His eyes widened, "oh. Right. Of course."

He grabbed a t-shirt and another pair of pants, "um. Have a seat if you want."

He then retreated to the bathroom.

I looked around his room, contemplating a picture of Pyro with a girl that was very pretty.

Her green eyes shined at the camera, her arm was wrapped around Pyro, and her auburn hair had a single white streak in it.

"Her name's Marie."

I whirled around and saw Pyro coming out of the bathroom, wiping his wet hands on a towel.

I flushed, "oh. Um, sorry. She's pretty."

He smiled, "yeah, she was my best friend."

I raised an eyebrow, "was?"

He nodded, still smiling, but this time sadly, "we went…separate ways. I miss her sometimes though."

I tried for a smile and failed, "well, I'm sure she misses you too."

He shook his head, "probably not. Anyway, so, now what?"

I went to stand in front of him as he sat on his bed.

He stared at me, and I stared at him.

Our eyes met and I fell into them.

Brown orbs with specks of both red and gold captured me, making me swoon.

Suddenly though, I cleared my throat, "okay, um, look into my eyes."

He frowned, "I was."

I laughed nervously, "yeah, right."

I looked at him again, this time concentrating on my task.

"You're getting sleepy, you should rest."

His eyelids drooped a bit and I smiled, my eyes still on his, "go ahead, it's okay, crawl under the covers, turn off the lamp, and go on to sleep…"

My voice was low and hypnotizing, making him pull back the covers groggily and crawl under them.

He stared at me for a minute though, "thank you…Morph…"

But, before his head hit the pillow he commanded my order and turned the lamp off, shading us in darkness…

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! HMM, I WONDER WHY PYRO'S ACTING LIKE THIS… ;D PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! ****J**


End file.
